The Cove
by HttydBadGirl
Summary: Astrid wants something that Hiccup can't give, can the other male riders help him out? Rating MA! I repeat MA! Contains lots of pointless sex other than the fact that Astrid is horny.


**Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! I'm so nervous! This is a lemony, smutty fic that really shows off my bad-girl side, hence my screen name. Anyway! Fuck I'm nervous! I really hope you guys like this. *takes a deep breath* okay, I'm good.**

"Hiccup! Honestly why can't we just do it once before we're married?!" Astrid exclaimed angrily to her now very nervous boyfriend.

"W-Well you see, that, uh, I've sworn myself to abstinence." Hiccup stuttered as Astrid smacked him on the head before walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh! He's so infuriating!" She exclaimed as she hopped onto Stormfly and took off into the clear blue sky, annoyed.

"I've got to get her off my back." Hiccup muttered as he slumped back into his chair before an idea popped into his head and he bolted out of his house and called Toothless before taking off.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you want us to _have sex_ with Astrid?!" Snotlout exclaimed as Hiccup nodded.

"Pretty much, she's been really annoying these past few days and I just want her off my back, so will you do it?" He asked as all the guys nodded nervously.

"But won't she, ya know, try to murder us when we try to make a move." Fishlegs stated as Hiccup gave him an 'are you serious?' look.

"Uh, there are 4 of you and one of her." He said as Fishlegs nodded and backed away.

"Ooooooh, I'm excited." Tuffnut said as he rubbed his hands together mischievously.

"Yeah, I haven't fucked a girl for over a year." Eret said as Hiccup nodded in confirmation.

"Since she's a little bitch, yeah I said it, anyway, since Astrid's a little bitch get her as soon as possible. Go out now and tell her that, uh, Hiccup wants her to go with you to the cove." He said as they all nodded and shrugged, except for Fishlegs, who nervously back away.

"I-I don't think so. I'm sorry Hiccup, I just can't." He said as he ran out of the house and all of them shrugged.

"Okay, come on boys, let's go fuck the chief's girlfriend." Eret said as they turned to leave, but Hiccup stopped them before they could to say one last thing.

"Oh, and if you, do, uh, ya know, inside her and get her pregnant. I swear to all the gods you'll regret it." Hiccup said murderously as they all nodded nervously and he let them pass.

* * *

"Hey Astrid, Hiccup wants you to come with us to the cove." Snotlout said as they all walked up to Astrid, who was throwing axes at innocent trees in the woods.

"Oh, uh, sure." She said, slightly unnerved as she put her axe on her hip and follows the boys into the cove and Tuffnut sneakily took her axe off her hip without her noticing, carefully putting it on the ground before continuing with the rest of them.

"Sooooo, what are we supposed to do?" She asked as they reached the bottom and Tuffnut and Snotlout both tackled her to the ground as Eret walked up to her as she struggled against the boys.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" She snapped angrily as Eret chuckled slightly.

"Hiccup, wanted _us_ to turn you into a little bitchy whore for the next few hours." He said as her eyes got wide, but they also twinkled with slight excitement as they all started to unbuckle their pants and rub their dicks.

"Suck it." Eret said forcefully as Tuffnut and Snotlout let go of her and she was now on her knees, looking up at Eret nervously as she slowly sucked and bobbed on his cock, which made him moan in pleasure as the others started to pull off her skirt and leggings and finally, her underwear, revealing a nice round ass that poked high in the sky, making Snotlout smirk as he went in for it, he stuck his now rock hard cock into her tight pussy and she moaned in pleasure, stopping the blow job with Eret just so she could moan, but Eret quickly grabbed her by the braid and forced her to continue sucking, until Tuffnut wanted in on the action and stuck his hard rod into her ass, making her moan in pleasure again.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed as Eret finally let her take a breath and started to take off her shirt and breast bindings, showing two, beautiful round boobs that flung around wildly as Snotlout and Tuffnut hammered her.

"Awww yeah, you like that shit you little whore!" Snotlout snapped as Astrid feebly nodded, she honestly could barely believe it, some of her best friends in the world are fucking her, and she loved every minute of it.

"Fuck yeah!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Eret came back over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss, making each tongue fight for dominance before Eret pulled away and slid under her, suckling on her nipples as she moaned in delight, Snotlout and Tuffnut were just about reaching their climaxes as they pulled away, making her make a little sound of disapproval.

"Donr worry, all this cum's gonna get into that little mouth of ours." Tuffnut said as they both positioned their cocks right in front of Astrid face before shooting out a load of white hot semen into her mouth.

"Swallow it!" Snotlout yelled as Astrid nodded slightly and swallowed every last drop of baby gravy in her mouth. (Do people refer to cum as 'baby gravy'? 'Cause I heard it on a YouTube video once.)

"Move over gentlemen, I do give an excellent blowjob if I do say so myself." Eret said as he moved over to Astrid's now soaking pussy and licked and sucked on it perfectly, every inch of her both jolted with excitement as the trapper pleasured her.

"Heh, it's funny, 'cause just as I get Ruff here Hiccuo asks me to fulfill my childhood dream." Snotlout said as Astrid grimaced, but mostly ignored the creepy comment and continued to moan in delight.

"Tuff, I'll get her ass if you get her tits." Snotlout said as Tuffnut smirked and bent down, massaging Astrid's boobs as Snotlout carefully dabbed his hands over her ass, making her spine jolt with excitement as Eret pulled away from his blowie and started to fuck her pussy, which he had not done yet.

"Fuck yeah! This brings me back!" He exclaimed as Astrid moaned as Eret expertly fucked her pussy, wow, he was really good at this.

"Now," he started, shooting cum all over Astrid's back, "Are you going to leave Hiccup alone about sex for a while?" He asked as Astrid feebly nodded.

"Well okay then! Our job here is done! Come on boys." He said as Snotlout and Tuffnut zipped up their pants and followed Eret out the cove, leaving Astrid laying on the ground, thinking about her amazing experience.

 **AUGHHHH! This was bad! This was really bad! This was really really bad!**


End file.
